


Accordingly

by mythomagicallydelicious



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Gen, Memory Loss, Post-The Last Guardian, doing internet searches and being told things about your life is fine but a boy genius needs more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythomagicallydelicious/pseuds/mythomagicallydelicious
Summary: Artemis Fowl II examines his life, and reacts accordingly.





	Accordingly

Artemis Fowl II is a young man of considerable accomplishment.

(According to everyone he’s ever thought to ask)

He has contributed largely to the patent industry, dozens of inventions that revolutionized various industries, both in the private and public sectors worldwide.

(According to an extensive internet search)

He has several papers published under dozens of false names in a wide variety of fields, many with clever puns within the letters of his pseudonyms.

(According to a letter written by a young woman he doesn’t quite recall named  _Minerva_ )

But for all his academic success, Artemis Fowl II’s greatest contributions are largely held entirely in secret.

(According to a fairy named Holly Short he still has trouble believing exists despite numerous visits)

For all his accomplishments only a small few know, he can count on one hand how many people he has truly placed his trust in, before.

(According to his bodyguard, Butler)

But even then, Artemis Fowl II has truly created friendships and bonds with this small, strange group that includes fairy tales and bodyguards.

(According to an encrypted diary entry his past self made before his death)

With all of this information flowing around him, the young man had trouble sorting out who was important–

(or if gold meant more)

–what he’d done with his life before–

(and if that mattered to him now).

Artemis Fowl II is a young man with a complicated past.

(According to the face that is as familiar as it is alien in the mirror every morning)

But one day he wakes up and decides to look past all that, to the future. And create bonds anew, with the people that have mattered most once he re-awoke. 

(According to a dream he had of not being constrained by his former life, but relearning what it is to be Artemis Fowl II, new and old combined)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short little thing I posted on tumblr awhile back. I was thinking about doing more with this theme when I go back and re-read them this summer or fall, we'll see!
> 
> Thanks for reading! I love this series to the moon and back, I just don't often write for it. That's something I want to change, haha.


End file.
